catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
HawkClan
Welcome to HawkClan, a current fronboard clan with an extensive history on the site. The group was originally founded by Hawkstar, and is currently led by Ichigo Kurosaki. Territory The one aspect of Hawkclan's territory that becomes clear very quickly is that they have established their territory on a fairly large peninsula that is surrounded by the ocean. The peninsula is fairly thin once someone travels to the very end of the territory, but there is a large expanse where it ultimately connects to the mainland making easy access to their borders. The main environment that is ultimately on this peninsula is a thick forested area, densely populated with large red wood trees that is surrounded by the ocean. The peninsula is fairly thin once someone travels to the very end of the territory, but there is a large expanse where it ultimately connects to the mainland making easy access to their borders. The main environment that is ultimately on this peninsula is a thick forested area, densely populated with large red wood trees that tower over the land. There aren't only red wood trees that populate the area, as around near the edge of the territory different types of trees, such as birch, populate around that area. The most common trees in the territory are the red wood trees though. Hawkclan camp can be located near the narrow end of the peninsula nestled among the red wood trees. On the northside entrance of the camp, a red wood tree arch can be seen that Hawkclanners or other creatures can walk under before finding the rest of the camp. Unlike most clans that ultimately end up prefer to live on the ground among the bushes, Hawkclan instead live up in the trees. Once one walks under the arch, one can see stairs that go up multiple different trees, each one having a different sign above the stairs to show what part of the camp that the stairs will lead to. No matter what though, the stairs lead up to a community of tree houses that are connected together with sturdy bridges. Each member is capable of claiming their own tree house for themselves, each tree house ranging from different sizes including small or large, or even two or one story tall. The leaders tree house has a lobby inside of it where meetings are hosted. The leaders tree house being around two stories tall as Hawkclanners can hang out in the lobby while the actual living space for the leader is on the second floor. The medic tree house is also one of the larger tree houses that are connected to the large area. Most of the tree houses are old fashioned looking rather than looking contemporary, most being completely made out of wood. There are even some that wrap around individual red trees. The entire community of tree houses is located several feet off the ground, making it impossible for most creatures that don't have wings to jump up to the houses. Dormant volcano A good distance away from the camp, and almost at the outskirts of a territory lays a dormant volcano towering even over the massive red wood trees that cover the territory. The volcano hasn't erupted for several hundred of years and is covered in small trees and shrubs. However, even though its dormant, there is sometimes steam that can be seen rising from the top of the crater that is in the middle of the structure. Most Hawkclanners avoid going near this, as its a a couple miles before reaching the top of the volcano through foot. Black Sand Beaches Nearing the ocean, one can see that there are no tan sand beaches located at all around the peninsula. Instead, they are completely replaced with black sand beaches. There isn't a complete answer as to why the color of the sand has changed from such a color, but some speculate it was because of the volcano that lays dormant in the distance of their large territory. The sand is black down all the way to the water of the ocean. The sand is completely harmless though, as it doesn't cause any issues. Most of the beaches are lined with cliffs while there are some earth ramps that lead down to the water. The cliffs help prevent strong winds from sand blasting those that are down on the beach enjoying themselves. Ocean Cave Due to there being several cliffs that line the beaches, although not all, this means that the ocean is bound to erode the rock as it constantly splashes up against it. This is how the ocean caves are formed, as they are carved out by the ocean and go several feet deep into the rock. There is one specific cave that is on the east side of the peninsula that is actually quite large, and its located in a cove where there waves are easily walked through to gain access to the cave. There are a couple holes in the roof of the cave to let light in, without any risk of collapsing as the rock is still pretty thick all the way to the surface. The rock becomes smooth for the ground, and Hawkclanners can often be seen hosting events in the ocean cave as it provides for good lightning, and the sound of the ocean just outside produces a calm vibe. Large Tide Pools On the west side of the territory opposite of the Ocean Cave, near the edge of a set of cliffs on one of the many black sand beaches, a large set of tide pools can be found. The waves of the ocean barely crest over the tide pools keeping them filled with water. This also means that most of the time small aquatic life can be found in there, such as starfish, crabs, small sea cucumbers and even sea slugs! There usually is never anything dangerous that can be found in the tide pools. Rarely, there are could be a octopus hiding, that can find in the tide pools although be it that the creature will be small. Most younger Hawkclan members to to the tide pools to learn about the aquatic life that lives in the ocean and to mess around with the small aquatic creatures there. Its a great learning experience! Religious Shrine On the northwest side of the territory, there can be found a shrine. Here, all members can practice any religion that they believe in, or make their own little shrines if they miss someone or just for their own personal reasons. The shrine is respected by all members, and no religion is excluded from being celebrated. However, for some reason there seems to be an eerie feeling coming from it. What could this mean? Chalic Lake & Sapphire River These two sources are the main water sources for the Hawkclanners in their territory. The lake is located on the southeast side of the peninsula. While the river that cuts through the redwood trees winds down from the north side of the border of the territory, before turning to the left and depositing itself into the Chalice Lake. There is a small stream that comes from Chalice Lake that ultimately drains into the ocean. Common prey: squirrels, martens, rat snakes, voles, raccoons, elk, white tailed deer, mule deer. Uncommon prey: black bears, moose, bison. Rules I. The leader's word is law and must be followed. II. Do not harm/injure a clanmate or an ally in any way. III. All joiners are automatically accepted. IV. Do not harm/capture children under the age of five months. V. Only those promoted may act as high positions (unless stepping into the position of a leader to replace an inactive leader, which you must have permission from staff to do prior). Ranks Monarch(s): Leads the clan, claims total authority over anything clan-related. Ichigo Kurosaki Warchief(s): Assistant leader of the clan. Takes the place of the current leader if they are incapacitated, whether it be temporary or permanent. They may accept event invites, accept raid invites and launch raids (with permission), host events, and even host meetings if the leader has given them permission. Makes sure the leader's word is carried out. Regents report to the Warchief. Darkknight Sentinel(s): The assistant deputies of the clan. They are expected to hold meetings for the mentioned ranks to discuss business and can accept event invites from allies. Expected to help organize raids and events (with permission). Sentinels and up may give out weekly tasks or allow others that ask to. They also oversee the clan ambassadors. Trusts report to the Sentinel. O'Fraiser Littlekit Shaman(s): The healers of the clan, the foremost knowledge on anything medical-related. They are encouraged to have strong bonds with the other medics of allied clans in case of a time of need. Shininglight Shaman Trainee(s): The healers-in-training, mentored by the Shaman. They should have frequent training sessions with their mentor and should have initiative in regards to learning their trade. A semi-high position. Trust(s): Equal to Regent. A workforce within the clan. They are expected to aid the Sentinel(s) in producing events for the clan and dealing with foreign affairs. They deliver invites and messages to other clans and are expected to help with events either by suggesting ideas or creating events and/or hosting them (with permission). In the event of a relief effort for an ally, they are expected to participate. Regent(s): Equal to Trust. A police force within the clan. They enforce clan rules, provide protection to clanmates, and investigate murders and crimes within the clan. Expected to participate in raids and hold training sessions, they may lead raids if given permission by the Warchief or Monarch. They can also lead search and rescues if approved OOCly by the captive. Volunteers from this rank may be chosen as spies in war times. Fantasycub Brave(s): A semi-high position given to those who are not ready to take on a higher rank. This rank is most commonly given to apprentices or younger members who show potential to reach full high positions. They act as a welcoming committee for the clan, greeting joiners and offering tours. Alphabetboy Axel Hazeleyes Former High Positions Leaders Hawkstar Whitestar Willowstar Peregrinestar Wildstar Capricornstar Copperstar Noirstar Tumultstar // Pollux Glorystar Crackedstar Harrierstar Bistre Ichigo Meenah Noodle Historia Egretstar Splitsecond Deputies Frostwave Whitetail Genesis Willowpelt Wintercloud Peregrineskies Wildstreak Louvreart Gloryvengence Coppereyes Noirscape Tumultdusk Oldglory Genevieve Jay Harrierbeat Ichigo O'Fraiser Bistre Quickfire Splitsecond Apothecaries & Apothecary Trainees Stargazer Dappleflame Snowfall Cloverleaf Thronvision Capricornhorns Milkshakes Salixcloud Pepperspice Pocketwatch//Vintagequotes Erica Cambrian Snowpaw Cloverpaw Thornpaw Capricornpaw Milkpaw Salixpaw Stickypaw Pepperpaw Pocketpaw Fairypaw Bearpaw Erica Paige Sakurapaw Splitsecond Titles Owl: This member shows skills in medicine - Holders: Brassgoggles Hawk: This member is a loyalist and long time member of the clan. -Holders: Cytus, O'Fraiser, Bistre and Salixcloud Fledgling: This newer/younger members shows future promise in the clan -Holders: Littlekit, Darkknight, Peregrin, Junko, Karin Finch: This member is extremely friendly and welcoming to those in the clan -Holders: Selector, Littlekit, Hiyori, Candycanedreams Eagle: This member excels in war and battle Dove: This member is a official ambassador of the clan, showing kindness and knowledge to other clans Politics Allies RiverClan BlizzardClan SkyClan ThunderClan Windclan Scarclan the Blackheart Rogues Enemies The Exiles The Cartel History Now, I'll be honest. What got my attention to hold this was that I heard nobody knew of any proud female leaders. So... A long time ago this clan was started by Hawkstar, a very proud femme. She led this clan for years, dedicating her entire life to make sure it would prove to thrive... Ah, but no matter their intentions, sometimes leaders make poor last decisions. Her two deputies were Whitetail, and Genesis. Genesis had come from, and brought with him, a group of friends that were of a foreign land with different languages and different religions. The clan demanded his immediate demotion. Hawkstar had to give in, it was the only way to make sure her clan was at ease. So Genesis disappeared after his demotion, his friends following him. A powerful she-cat named Willowpelt took his place as deputy to Hawkstar, with Whitetail. The three were perfect; strong and powerful. HawkClans biggest enemy starting out was BirchClan. Hawkstar's daughter, Mistyfoot, went to BirchClan, told them lies, told them HawkClan took clan members and celebrated their slaughter. So they attacked, raided HawkClan's camp and took loved ones. But in the end, Hawkstar led her clan to destroy them. HawkClan is the reason they no longer exist, but she was tired, and retired with the name Hawkcatcher. Hawkcatcher passed away shortly after. Her two deputies did not fight for the leadership, but instead stepped up together, Whitetail becoming Whitestar, and Willowpelt becoming Willowstar. Wintercloud and Peregrineskies became their deputies. However, the peace that seemed to settle over the clan didn't last long. The medicine cat at the time, Thornvision, alongside Whitestar, overthrew Willowstar and took over the clan. Willowstar was held hostage, the entire clan was under siege. That wasn't the worst of it either. Whitestar didn't trust Thornvision, so she killed him, cut off his head and piked it to force more fear into the clan, alongside its enemies. She ruled for a long time after that. Willowstar was kept captive, and became Willowpelt once again, her deputy, Wintercloud, demoted. Whitestar's brother, Thunder, was Willowpelt's mate. She forced him to kill her. HawkClan fought back at this point. Her deputy gave her hell throughout her reign — it was a surprise she never killed him before she could be fought against. Peregrineskies, a deaf runt with several other deformities (missing one eye, barely able to see out of the other, one leg), stepped up as leader of the rebels. Wildstreak and Louvreart stood behind him. They fought and overthrew Whitestar, took all her lives but one, forced her to become Whitetail again and she ran away. Peregrinestar stepped up to the position of leader afterward, with Wildstreak as his deputy. He didn't want to be leader though. Peregrinestar stepped down shortly after, Wildstreak became Wildstar, Louvreart becoming their deputy. BloodClan was the only enemy, due to the fact that HawkClan had obliterated BirchClan and ArtemisClan. For months HawkClan would be bombarded with consistent raids. Then BloodClan took over HawkClan, their leader controlling the minds of warriors and messing up memories. HawkClan managed though, and drove them out and freed themselves once more. Capricornhorns would get an omen from StarClan. He demoted Wildstar and became Capricornstar and made Gloryvengeance his deputy. After that? Coppereyes became a leader, but after a few things happened, leaders were in and out of HawkClan until Capricornstar's son Noirstar became leader. He was good, kind, and he drove HawkClan from being known as weak, however, the stars demoted Noirstar, and his deputy Tumultdusk became leader. Shortly after becoming leader though, he was possessed by an evil spirit called Pollux, and turned HawkClan into an anti-clan. He ruled with an iron fist, and made allies with HawkClan's usual enemies. He didn't last too long; Tumultdusk was old, he'd seen the start of HawkClan, and when the spirit was expelled from his body, he retired. Tumultdusk promoted Oldglory in his place. Oldglory changed many things in the clan, but after a turn of events he was demoted by the Star Council. Crackedstar kept her clan peaceful. She made her allies carefully and chose the best decisions for HawkClan. However, she had cancer. After losing two of her lives, Crackedstar was taken by the cancer permanently, leaving Harrierbeat in charge of the clan. Harrierstar's reign came with trouble and small targeting from a clan called The Glaring Spirits. However, she managed to care for the clan with help from a new ally in RiverClan. The clan was thrown into shambles when humans came to their island and started tearing it apart. HawkClan moved to live in RiverClan for a small time as a party was formed to search for new land. But before the party left camp, the shaman Cambrian received a dream from StarClan and led them to a new home. Harrierstar disappeared very suddenly and StarClan turned their eye from her. Bistre was leader after her, but after a day he gave the position up to look for their lost leader. In turn, Ichigo took his place. Ichigo's reign wasn't easy either, as he had to struggle through seeing those that he grew up with die around him. He tried to make the best for his clanmates, even though he was young compared to others. He kept the peace when it came to other clans, but more enemies came popping up, most of them with personal vendettas against Ichigo. Later on, after being driven away from their castle due to a drought that had strange causes, they arrived at their new territory where they would live in the trees. But even then, they decided to finally change their name after so many generations, and then called themselves the Avian Dynasty. The name change would not last long, the clan becoming 'HawkClan' once more under Meenah's reign. Meenah would eventually disappear, with Noodle becoming the next to take the position of leader. Noodle would die after reigning over the clan. Historia (later known as Octavia) would take on the position of leader, her deputy being Quickfire. During Historia's reign, HawkClan merged with the Tribe of Ancient Stones (formerly known as both the Empire of Sartaq and the Tribe of Many Storms). This was an attempt at increasing activity, so that, together, they could survive. Dustdevil would step up to work alongside Historia as a leader, though none of the other ToAS members seemed to join her during the merge. Historia would also create a close alliance with RadicalClan and the Blackheart Rogues, the trio working closely with one another and allowing members of the three clans to wonder freely onto one another's territory. With Dustdevil having only lead for a short time period at this point, Historia would commit suicide. Shocking the entire clan, before her soul merged with that of a stranger's. As a result of this, Historia became 'Octavia' and was demoted due to the fact that this was no longer the same Historia that had lead prior to her death. Dustdevil would become the only leader of HawkClan, with Quickfire still holding the position of deputy. Dustdevil soon after changed her name to Egretstar. A few moons later, ShadowClan launched an unprovoked raid on HawkClan. Egretstar decided to retaliate so that they might teach ShadowClan a lesson. With the help of a few allies, they managed to beat ShadowClan and its own allies into grudging submission, bringing about peace once again. However, the alliance with the Blackheart Rogues now seemed to be weakening, with little positive interaction between the two groups. Splitsecond settled in as Egretstar's new deputy, later stepping up to become the new leader of the clan when Egretstar became ill for a prolonged period of time. During this time, RadicalClan's leader, Peter, died mysteriously, and the closely-allied clan had a falling-out with HawkClan when they merged with the Stadt and didn't mention this to HawkClan. Religion and Customs HawkClan does not have a required religion, meaning that your character can believe in anything they want to without repercussion!